Flustered
by chromoplasted
Summary: Beca notices Aubrey is a little flustered during practice. The reason why is very much to her liking.


Beca had noticed something was off as soon as the practice had begun. Aubrey, the usually poised, perfect leader of the Bellas, was flustered. They were learning a new number, and everyone's moves were horribly uncoordinated, but the older Bella made no attempt to correct them, as Chloe scrambled to fill the sudden hole left by Aubrey's apparent mental vacancy. All in all, the practice was a shambles.

Groaning, Chloe called for a break, muttering as she made her way to the bathroom about 'co-leader responsibilities'. Curiously, Beca made her way over to where Aubrey had slouched against the wall, resting the back of her head against the cool brick.  
"Babe," she whispered, ensuring the other Bellas wouldn't hear her. "What's wrong?" No response came from the blonde. Slowly, she reached out a hand. Aubrey jumped up as soon as Beca brushed her flushed skin, shuffling her way to her bag without another word.

Okay, something was definitely wrong.

The two had been dating/sleeping together/whatever for a little over three months now, unknown to the other Bellas. It had started as just another heated argument after a Bellas practice. Beca hadn't expected the argument to end with Aubrey pinning her to the floor and fucking her senseless, however - not that she minded.

A loud noise made Beca spin around - sure enough, Aubrey had caused it. The blonde was cursing as the contents of her water bottle dripped off her shirt. Annoyed, Beca marched over to where the older woman stood.

"Okay, Aubrey. What is it? You've been acting flustered all day. It's so - not you." Slowly, Aubrey turned to her. Beca confusedly noticed the distinctive blush creeping across the blonde's face.

"Do you remember when we went to that shop last week?" Beca nodded, a wicked grin spreading across her cheeks. After weeks of pleading and a particularly vigorous shared shower, Aubrey had finally agreed to fulfil one of Beca's fantasies, and the two had gone to purchase a strap-on. That night was one of Beca's favourite college memories.  
"Well," said the blonde, startling her out of a rather arousing recollection, "do you remember what else we bought?" A few seconds passed before Beca's mind clicked.  
"_No._" Swallowing, Aubrey nodded slowly.

The vibrating panties had been a joke, really; they came cheaply with the strap-on, and Beca had shrugged and grabbed a pair too. Aubrey had looked uncomfortable, and maybe a little disgusted, until Beca had whispered in her ear. "I'd love you to wear these for me, one day." Aubrey had still turned up her nose, but she allowed the purchase to go through. Beca hadn't thought of them again until now.

"You're wearing them? _Now_?" She asked quietly, spinning her head around to make sure the other Bellas weren't in hearing range. Aubrey nodded again, her eyes glazed over, staring past Beca. "Fuck."

"I'd thought you'd like it," Aubrey stammered quietly.

"Babe, you have _no idea_," Beca replied with a groan, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Where are we going?" Aubrey asked confusedly.

"Back to your room."

"But what about Bellas practice?" Aubrey demanded, her natural role as captain taking over. Dangerously, Beca stepped closer to her, leaning in to brush her leg against the apex of Aubrey's thighs. "Fuck Bellas practice," she whispered, as Aubrey's eyes closer tightly and a low moan escaped her throat. That caught the attention of the other Bellas, as Chloe approached them curiously.

"Bree, what's wrong?"

"Aubrey's sick," Beca replied quickly, the blonde barely managing to nod behind her. "I'm going to take her to the campus nurse, see if they can give her anything." As she spoke, she brushed the back of her hand against Aubrey's crotch, hidden from the others.  
"Oh. Do you want us to finish up here for the day, then?" Shaking her head, Aubrey could barely speak as Beca's hand continued to brush against the outside of her jeans. "Keep going," was all she managed to choke out, and Beca grinned internally as Chloe nodded, leading the other Bellas back into formation. "Call me when you find out what's wrong, Beca!"

Aubrey and Chloe lived together on campus, in the university's expensive (but comfortable, and most importantly private) self-contained apartments. The pair had only slept together there once, when the redhead had gone home to visit her family, and Beca hadn't left Aubrey's bed (or couch, or floor) all weekend. So when the two women burst through the door, Beca pushing Aubrey forcefully against the kitchen counter before kicking it shut behind them, Beca said a silent 'thank you' for Chloe's co-captaincy.

Aubrey let out a choked sob at the first roll of Beca's hips against hers, pinned against the kitchen counter as the brunette sucked harshly on her neck. "How many times, Aubrey? How many times did you come today, watching me in rehearsal?" Beca said, between nips on the older woman's neck.

"Twice," Aubrey moaned, as Beca tugged on her earlobe.

"Only twice? Fuck, you must be close..." Unable to form any coherent reply, Aubrey nodded, trailing her hands down Beca's back to pull her shirt off in a fluid motion. Her bra joined it moments later. And impatiently, as Beca's fingers danced over her skin without really touching her, Aubrey divested herself of her own shirt and bra, moving her fingers to the button of her pants, aching for contact.

"No," said Beca, closing the distance between them and crushing Aubrey's hands against herself. "You're being impatient," she added, lowering her mouth to Aubrey's nipple and flicking the small bud with her tongue.

"Beca Mitchell, I swear to _fucking_ god if you do not let me come right now-"

"Shut up, Aubrey. Oh, everyone thinks you're the worlds biggest bitch out there, but I know you're practically a kitten when you're about to come." She added a particularly strong suck on the other woman's nipple, for effect. Aubrey's eyes flashed dangerously, even as she arched into Beca's touch. Seconds later, her fingers clawed down Beca's back, as the brunette rolled against her hips again.

"Aubrey, what the fuck?"

Aubrey smirked, her fingers tracing over the welts she had left. "Kittens have claws, Beca."

Beca glared at the blonde. "Up."

"What?"

"Get up! On the counter." Aubrey complied without hesitation, as the brunette practically ripped her jeans from her body and examined the item between Aubrey's thighs with a hungry curiosity. "Wow," she breathed, teasing her fingers over the panties as she pulled them off slowly. "Bree, you're soaked."

"Beca, if you don't start fucking me now, I will do this myself."

"No need to be rude," Beca grinned, before swiftly plunging two fingers into the blonde's soaked centre. Aubrey moaned, thrusting herself forward, trying to gain as much contact as possible on the brunettes fingers. A few short thrusts later, Beca added a third, slipping it in easily. Her thrusts were purposefully shallow; the roaming fingers of her other hand barely traced the blonde's clit. The grin on Beca's face revealed how much she was enjoying teasing the older woman. Here was one of the only places Aubrey couldn't help but lose some of her precious control, and Beca loved every second of it.

Aubrey's compliance wouldn't last forever, though. Soon enough, the blonde seized the hand that was grazing her clit, drawing Beca's fingers to her mouth and sucking gently. Beca's eyes widened as Aubrey smirked internally. Beca might think she had control, but Aubrey knew all of Beca's major turn-ons. Still rolling her tongue over Beca's fingers, she moved her own hand lower, rolling the tips of her fingers over her clit as Beca continued to plunge into her, harder and faster now. Seeing Aubrey touch herself was another one of Beca's biggest turn-ons. Less than a minute later, Aubrey came with a cry, letting her head roll back as she rode out her third orgasm of the day. "Wow," she breathed, once the ability to speak returned to her.

"I make good purchases, right?"

"You can make _all_ the purchases from now on, Beca, if they end up like this," the blonde said, sliding off the counter to kiss the shorter woman passionately.

"We should probably clean that counter.

"Yes."

"We've got like, an hour til practice is over, right?"

"Right."

"That's enough time to clean the counter."

"Or to do something else," said the blonde with a smirk.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," replied a grinning Beca, as Aubrey led the brunette to her bedroom.


End file.
